


Just a Bruise

by Corrie71



Series: STID Missing Moments [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on a “missing McKirk scene” from Star Trek: Into Darkness. I know the way they did the torpedo scene and the sequel (where Kirk and Spock actually see the contents of the torpedo) so as to seem like Kirk wouldn’t have beamed down. But, my personal headcanon is that he did so here we have this scene.</p><p>And then I wanted to give Jim and Bones a fluffy little scene before the cluster that is the end of STID. Just because. It’s a bit tight in the timeline but I figure the second bit happens between Jim and Spock chatting with Carol and Bones in Sickbay and before Spock and Jim confront Khan.  Right before Marcus shows up with his super spiffy Enterprise Plus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bruise

_Immediately following the torpedo scene…_

 

Kirk burst into the transporter room, his heart still slamming against his ribcage, his legs still weak, and knees still watery. His panic wouldn’t fully recede until he saw Bones for himself. Knew that he was unharmed.

“Beam me to the surface.” Kirk barked at the wide-eyed ensign manning the controls. Much later, he would think to apologize, seek the ensign out, learn her name and her story. At that moment though, his entire being remained focused on getting to Bones. He materialized on the rocky surface, striding toward Bones the second the transporter beam released him. Bones glanced around to see him, grimaced, and said, “Jim, you gotta…”

He trailed off when Jim whirled him around and grabbed his hands, pressing his back against the torpedo. He turned them over, checking to make sure Bones’ perfect surgeons hands were unharmed, trailing his fingers over him. He slid his own shaking hands up Bones’ arms, checking, feeling him solid, real, unharmed under his palms.

“You alright?” Jim managed in a shaky voice.

“Just a little hematoma, Captain.” Bones shot his crooked grin at him while Jim tried to get his panicked brain to remember what the word _hematoma_ meant. The whine of panic in his head obliterated all but _He’sokayhe’sokayhe’sokay._

Bones leaned down and whispered low, “It’s just a bruise, darlin’.”

Jim sucked in a breath and nodded, slapping his CMO on the shoulders and stepping around him, the mantle of command dropping over him like a cloak, even as his heart still hammered in his chest. He nodded at Carol, even managed to fake a smile, and then glanced down at the disarmed torpedo.

“Bones, why is there a frozen guy in this torpedo?”

 

* * *

After their confab, Bones left Carol to examine the torpedo and grabbed Jim for a quick meal. He was willing to bet his captain hadn’t eaten since this started. He shooed the Vulcan away and shoved Jim into his office.

“Sit. You’re not leaving until you eat this sandwich and drink this energy drink. Doctors orders.” He smirked at Jim and sat next to him on the couch.

“The frozen guy really is 300 years old?”

“Looks like.”

“So he’s from the 1960s.”

“Maybe late 50s. But yeah.” Bones nodded, rubbing his neck. Jim shook his head, accepting the energy drink from Bones with no complaint. “When I signed up to go into the black with you, kid, I knew we’d see some weird stuff. This one might take the cake though.”

“How’s your arm?” Jim nodded toward him.

“It’s fine. All healed even. Scared ya?” Bones moved aside the remains of their picnic and hugged Jim close, knowing how bad he always wanted to be held after being scared like that.

“You’re a terrible flirt.” Jim groused, against his chest. “Pregnant gorns? Seriously, what was that with Carol? You got no game at all.”

“You didn’t seem to mind.” Bones brushed a kiss over Jim’s bright hair, snuggling him closer against his side. Though he would never have said it aloud, even under pain of death, Bones treasured these rare moments where he got to cuddle Jim. After all, how many people got to cuddle their own personal star?

“I think Uhura knows.” Jim murmured, resting his head over Bones’ heart, sagging into his side. Bones rubbed his shoulders. He could tell Jim was tired but he knew any lectures on that would be summarily ignored and dismissed.

“About us? Probably. Why?” Bones knew they were the worst kept secret love affair in Starfleet and cared not a tiny bit. Jim insisted it would undermine his command to make them public and feared Starfleet would separate them so Bones went along with the deception. He got Jim. That was all he cared about.

“Earlier…we could hear…you know, over the comm. The video wasn’t the greatest but the audio was enough.” Jim swallowed convulsively and laced their hands together. “Uhura came and stood next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder, like she knew the panic well.”

“Well, I know it too. Believe me, I’ve gone through it every fool stunt you ever pulled.” Bones brushed his lips the back of Jim’s hand and pressed their joined hands to his chest, over his heartbeat. “I’m here. I’m fine. It’s ok. Cold comfort, right?” Bones said in a mocking imitation of Jim’s Iowa drawl.

Jim raised his head and stared at him. “Do you think that every time I know you’re going to rush headlong into danger-which is basically all the time-- that I don’t feel that same thrum of panic?”

“How do you stand it?” Jim whispered. “I could scarcely function. Couldn’t think. Could barely stand.”

“I keep going, keep doing my job, focus on the patients, on the sickbay, because that’s the job you need me to do. The job I signed up for when I followed you into the stars, kid. But there is not a heartbeat that I’m not thinking of you, worrying a bit, waiting to see you so I can stop holding my breath.” Bones leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Jim’s before continuing, “Because I love you, darlin.”

“Back at ya, Bones.” Jim smiled and brushed his lips over Bones’ mouth, just as the comm beeped.

Their eyes met.

“Duty calls, Bones.” Jim whispered. “Back to work.”

Bones smiled at him. “See you later, kid.”


End file.
